Arrmegedon
by mikerules135
Summary: Rajik reveals a few minor details of his past this is just something creative unrleated to the 10th espada series. and a small continuation of the battle of him v.s rukia revealing his true form and plan.


Armageddon

(It shows Patros bleeding among the sidewalk holding his arm In a small suburb near Urahara's shop but away from at least 6 blocks)

Patros: Damn those soul reapers killing my followers like that! (flashes back to then) (heh) lucky for me my lord will defend for my actions after all we share th- (a shock of fear and sweat emerges on his face)

(shows under a streetlight hisako leaning among it)

Hisako: (turns her head with an evil grin on her face)

Hisako: you fucked up pretty badly there Patros.

Patros: Hi-Hisako where did you come from? Does the ma-

Hisako: you have no right to call him that anymore dipshit. (chuckles)

Patros: bu- bu- but I did it for his cause for what were all fighting for.

Hisako: don't feed me that please I may be the youngest among our ranks but I'm not that dumb.

Patros: what do you mean?

Hisako: (coughs) to quote you: "Soon lord aizen will fall and I shall become the king" ring any bells?

Patros: (growls) Damn you!

(he grabs the hilt of his sword but hisako somehow appears behind him and holds in her arm his entire left arm and just licks the bottom part of the dismembered arm)

Hisako: (licks her lips) Tasty! (evil chuckle)

Patros: (screams) why I did this all fo-

(it shows in the blink of an eye hisako's hand percied patros forehead he then falls to the ground)

Hisako: (tch) dumbass. (she then opens a portal to hueco mundo but before she leaves she fires a silent bara from her eye and the body of patros burns to ash)

(it then shows Rajik among Las Noches under the bright sun sipping tea and reading a gray leather book on a white chair on a balcony it shows a blonde haired woman arrancar with a bit of a revealing outfit named Kaiya she then leans in close to Rajik's ear)

Kaiya: The mission is done my lord Qufang has disposed of the "inconvence for you.

Rajik: (sips to tea and flips a page of the book) thank you Kaiya that will be all.

Kaiya: oh and one more thing my lord hisako has brought back Patros's left arm she was wondering if she could "consume" it.

Rajik: let her consider it her reward for being an excellent leader of the 3rd Divison.

Kaiya: as you wish my master.

(it shows Kaiya in a hallway as she sees a blue haired teenage arrancar named Botan)

Botan: so how'd the boss take losing one of his oldest followers?

Kaiya: idiot. What do you think? He has no sympathy for those who defy his will.

Botan: yeah guess your right so ready for the meeting tonight?

Kaiya: well it's been a year since our lord started this society why wouldn't I be?

Botan: (chuckles) that's what I like about ya too damn greedy.

(Elsewhere Goro is out in the dessert with a brown haired girl arrancar who just slaps him and leaves)

Goro: (rubs cheek) jeez you complement a woman by saying she has good looking breasts and they get all offended.

Hisako: (walks over to him) so another rejection huh? Not suprising you treat women like shit. (chuckles)

Goro: what about you? You flirt with men then rip them apart.

Hisako: what? (shrugs) its such a turn on for me seeing there blood fall across the ground and out of their body's however if it's the good looking men then I just go ahead and slowly lick the blood off their faces. (dreamy sigh)

Goro: (water drop) I can't believe your related to shawlong even after all we've been through I still can't believe it.

Hisako: well believe it. (she gets out a toothpick out of her pocket and cleans out her teeth) sorry had a bit of a break from all that high society garbage and had my own little delicacy.

Goro: I would find you super hot if you weren't so fucked up.

Hisako: hey watch it you use to eat souls too remember?

Goro: I've evolved to the point where eating other hollows and souls is pointless now I just eat regular food. You should too junkfood hurts your complexion.

Hisako: (tch) like I care what you think come on the boss wants us higher ups for the meeting tonight kay?

Goro: yeah yeah.

(it then shows a round circular table as it shows at least 8 arrancars sitting among each other while rajik is in the lead chair he then closes his book)

Rajik: now my allies shall we get down to business?

(later that night rajik just explained how about 4 months from now the war against the soul society and aizen would commence until then he wanted them to lay low and act casual the members agreed and left to sleep)

(in hisako and goro's room with yammy being Rajik's main fraccion yammy is snoring with a snot bubble coming out of his nose goro is sitting on a bean bag with a book on his face sleeping and hisako is on a small cot mumbling in her sleep)

Hisako: (giggles) stop it…… you're so bad…… (smiles in sleep) (it shows yammy's dog is licking her face)

(Elsewhere it shows rajik in a hidden lab behind him are computers collecting data and about 3 green tubes behind him he is sitting on a chair apparently he had fallen asleep on the desk)

(flashback/dream)

Rajik: I want the two of you to continue production flow as always.

Scientist: of course sir.

Rajik: Granz!

(it shows apporo granz in his old uniform then what he currently wears back as a pravion espada)

Granz: yes sir?

Rajik: have you obtained the Dna samples I require?

Granz: we have sir but it will take some time to further your ambition's.

Rajik: I can wait.

Granz: Rajik may I exactly ask what it is you are hoping to obtain?

I am after all your lab assistant.

Rajik: no.

Granz: I swear all of this research is a waste of time we should learning more of a way to perfect ourselves rather this nonsense.

Rajik: perfection is just an illusion Granz nothing more and nothing less.

Granz: (pfft) you say that now but once I become an espada again I'll fight you for dominace!

Rajik: idiot.

(later aizen demoted rajik to 10th and when granz heard this he immeaditly took over the lab and rajik was forbidden to continue his research but this of course didn't stop him)

(Rajik wakes up sighs and continues to write down something)

(Now is the time Ichigo and the others invade see other parts for rest)

(Rajik is now fighting rukia in his barrier of death and hell he attacks with a dark like tentacle

But rukia slashes it but more come forth she moves forward towards rajik slashing each one up but rajik just doges her blade and thursts his towards her but she kicks his chest and then when she lands fires an ice attack once the ice is there she catches her breath but rajik bursts out bleeding and with cold skin)

Rajik: I have no time for you girl.

Rukia: why so you can stop Ichigo and the others? Well forget it I won't all-

Rajik: (laughs) stupid girl didn't I tell you I don't care about him or this illusion?

Rukia: yeah but I thought…..

Rajik: Aizen can rot for all I care as long as my plan is complete then I-

Rukia: drop the act!

(Rajik perplexed look)

Rukia: your sacrificing all of your comrades for your lover Nel right?!

I understand love but at the cost of lives It's not worth it don't you think Nel would be ashamed if she saw you right now think about that damn it!!

Rajik: he heh heh AH HA HA HA HA AH HA HA HA AH HAHAHAHA!!!!!

(catches breath)

Rajik: (demonic eyes) you really think that's why I'm doing all of this?

No no….. what could be more pointless?

Rukia: what did you say?

Rajik: I do love her but my plan has been with me for a long time even before I met her.

Rukia: then why?

Rajik: (he appears suddenly in front of rukia and slowly puts his finger on her forehead)

(smiles) here's why.

(rukia in an instant flashes sees a dark abyss with screaming souls inside she then sees a gate that is similar to that of the gate of hell she then sees humans and the soul society slowly rotting lives being killed by demonic demons and first karakura town and the earth being sucked into darkness)

Rukia: (pushes away from Rajik)

(she had never seen such terror)

Rukia: what are you?

Rajik: what do you mean? (smiles)

Rukia: you plan on destroying the soul society and earth? ARE YOU INSANE!!!???

Rajik: (a dark like aura surrounds rajik as the barrier is slowly being absorbed by him he then begans to change his veins become large his skin decays and burns and he begins to grow sharp demon claws and eyes of that of a snake as his eye piece mask and sunglasses disappear)

Rajik: (voice distorted) behold this is my true form!!

I will erase humanity and Aizen from existence and the soul society and end the pain and suffering of all of the hollows and my brethren!! Then we can receive the peace we truly deserve!!

(just then Renji and Chad appear in front of rukia)

Rukia: you two what are you doing!?

Renji: that's a stupid question we came here to help you.

Chad: and from the looks of things you look like you need all the help you can get.

Rajik: 3 against 1? Hardly fair. YAMMY!!

Yammy: (crushes the wall he is on) finally does that mean I can do it?

Rajik: of course old friend.

Yammy: all right you faggots prepare to die!! Destory IRA!!!

(with that 2 balastic espada's are against the 3 of them)

To be continued)

(probably until we see yammy again)


End file.
